


Departure: Salgin: Spaceport Depot

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [6]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: M/NB, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster reminisces about a hookup at the spaceport.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/OC
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	Departure: Salgin: Spaceport Depot

He’d often imagined blasting off from the Salgin spaceport, what it would be like to hop in a vessel and soar beyond the sky. It figured pirates wouldn’t land or lift off here. Sated but not yet ready to say good-bye, Jaster leaned against the gritty stone blocks of the wall surrounding the spaceport and thought about what he’d imagined compared to what he was now offered.

The spaceport had been a place of wonder over the years, particularly when he was a child. Raul had taken him, sometimes, to meet vendors straight off their ships, or pick up a crate of supplies. Later Jaster had gone himself to spare Raul from having to lug shit through Salgin back to the church, or to watch the different shapes and classes of vessels in awe. Everything from tiny one-person crafts to decent-sized shipping freighters touched down in the Salgin spaceport. Cruise and tourist ships did not make stops.

Maybe the stagnant spaceport was part of Jaster’s recent moodiness. He’d watched it turn from a place of wonders, a place he could work if he needed currency or just enjoy if monetary needs weren’t pressing, to an oppressive corner of Salgin. Travelers and merchants had been replaced over the years by Longardian troops and supply lines. Rosa citizens could no longer leave their world. Jaster had been cut off from the stars.

A hot, dry breeze blew up, swirling dust and a familiar scent, spicy and warm the way a lotion or oil was. Jaster was transported back to one of those times he was looking for fun, not money—although in practice the two appeared identical. A young person about his age had touched down in a vessel so old Jaster hadn’t seen one on Rosa since he was eleven. It was more or less well-maintained for its age, but then Jaster hadn’t given it much thought.

“Need anything?” he’d asked, walking up to just the edge of their personal bubble of space and placing his hand on his hip.

They’d looked up, taken him in, flicked eyes up and down him once before turning away as if embarrassed. Jaster remembered how good such encouragement had felt.

“A map, maybe. Suggestions where I can get a couple of spare parts.” They’d hesitated, taken another look at Jaster.

“I can do all that and maybe something more.”

“I’m going to be honest,” they’d said, wiping hands on their pants and glancing awkwardly away again.

Jaster had braced for rejection. He could handle it, but he never much liked it. And this person looked interesting—dark purple hair that was almost brown, the look of someone smart enough to handle their own ship all on their own, probably with a million different stories of different places and peoples and schemes they could share. Jaster had braced for the let down, but it hadn’t come.

“I was going to ask for recommendations on someplace to eat, but what I really want is a companion. I want someone local to wine me and dine me and…” They’d trailed off, given a hesitant grin as they’d met Jaster’s eyes. “You’re here because you charge.”

“Today I don’t,” Jaster had said, but he’d seen the look in their eyes. “I swear. Sometimes I’m here for the fun of it.” When he’d paused he could tell they still hadn’t believed him. “I do ask for tales from your travels, if you’re willing to pay with that…”

“Oh, I have stories…”

“Then let me show you to the best item shops in Salgin.”

Jaster had taken them around, helped them with their shopping. Orion—for they’d been called that—had been very willing to chatter on about various other streets they’d walked down, other item shops they’d visited. There were planets hot as Rosa but with lush vegetation and thick humidity, planets moderate and highly technological, planets cold and barren with underground cities for mining. Orion had traveled the entire galaxy it seemed.

Jaster had taken them to his favorite restaurant, someplace few travelers were seen in, and the two of them ate an entire yago stew together, bread and yago milk cheese studded with herbs, drank golden shimmering mead. They had even pooled together their currency for a sanchez fruit and honey dessert delicacy.

Leaning against the stone now, Jaster recalled how they’d gone back to Orion’s little ship, tipsy and horny. It had rested just there, two yago lengths from where Jaster stood now. That space in the air he could see through was where he and Orion had fucked in Orion’s little cabin years ago. He wondered where they were now. He recalled how they’d set the lights to dim, the ceiling of the ship glowing in swirling purples and creamy blues.

“That’s the nebula,” Orion had said as they’d both leaned back on the cushions that made up their bed. “My favorite place in the entire galaxy. When you’re there, everything’s beautiful, soothing. So few people go there. It’s so quiet, no freighters or fighters or other vessels of any kind. You have to watch out for devilers, of course, but overall it’s so calming I decided to sleep under it every night.”

“Devilers?”

“Beasts that live in the nebula,” Orion had said. They’d rolled toward Jaster, smiled devilishly. “Are you still offering to sleep with me for free?”

“I want to spend the night with you.” Jaster had trailed finger along their jaw, tilted their lips to his. “Are you offering to let me?”

Orion had leaned up and kissed him.

“I take it up the ass,” they’d said.

Jaster had been willing to please. He’d kissed them, stripped them, pulled his shirt over his head. He’d ran gentle hands over their body where they indicated. Orion had relinquished all control to Jaster, only commenting when they’d wanted to encourage or direct him. Jaster had been slow and deliberate, spending time on Orion’s lips, on their fingers and wrists, on their thighs and ass, rubbing and kissing and otherwise teasing them gently. Orion had taken Jaster’s face and directed it between their legs where he’d sucked and tasted. He’d been so hard, so hot, he hadn’t been sure if he’d just go off.

Then Orion had handed him their lube, scented with a kind of warm spiciness, and Jaster had stroked it on, shuddered. When he’d flipped them and entered they’d let out the most delicious groan. Jaster had stroked a hand along their back to their ass; they’d leaned back into him, pushing him deeper. He hadn’t thrust ferociously but rather steadily, like they were two lovers drawing it out and maybe they had been. Orion had leaned forward on their forearms and rocked back into Jaster, had helped him slide his cock up their ass. Jaster had reached a hand around, more lube on it, and worked them as he thrust. They’d moaned low beneath him, closed their eyes, thrust forward on Jaster’s hand now when not pressing back on his cock. His hand had struggled to keep up with their motions.

The nebula had swirled in its faint purple glow above them. Orion had come against Jaster’s hand, ass clenching so hard around Jaster’s cock he’d been almost surprised he’d still been able to orgasm himself. Then they’d both collapsed to the cushions, Jaster’s spent cock deflating in Orion’s ass until he’d had to pull out. But they’d laid there, together, under the nebula, until they’d both drifted off to sleep.

Jaster appreciated that memory more than most others. There had been something about Orion, some connection he’d felt more deeply than with most other people. And now here he was, about to go on a journey, thinking wistfully of them. If they were here now, Jaster would ask them to come with him.

He leaned up, away from the wall, away from the spaceport, empty of vessels, brimming with memories. It was time to leave. He had a yago to rent, a ship to catch. Maybe he’d meet Orion again at some other spaceport somewhere. But Jaster was through waiting for his fate to find him here in Salgin. He turned and left the hot breeze to swirl little dust clouds behind him.


End file.
